Fake Identity
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: He's only pretending to be strong, but deep down he's lost and searching for his saviour.


**Disclaimer**

I do not own Beyblade unfortunately

**Title**

Fake Identity

**Summary**

He's only pretending to be strong, but deep down he's lost and searching for his saviour.

.

He sits alone, staring aimlessly out the window watching the rain drops fall down from the dark clouds above. It fills him with sadness, an overpowering emotion yet he can't quite pinpoint the reason why. He sees a couple holding hands walking down the street, their bodies protected by the large black umbrella above them. He wonders what it feels like to be loved.

But he knows that's not going to happen. He's nothing but a fool, a loser at the bottom of the chain. He has no direction, nowhere to go. Whatever move he makes it's seen as wrong and condemned by the people he thought he could trust. The bitter words, the insults thrown designed to bring him down and make him feel like utter shit. He knows he can't let those words get to him, but they do and it makes him feel miserable.

Sometimes he wonders why he even bothered to lend a helping hand to those who asked for it, only for that hand to be shoved away. He wants to believe that he's doing the right thing and helping another blader improve, but they can't handle what he has to say. They resort to casting insults, casting labels he knows he doesn't belong under. He tries to make amends, but the fire has been lit and it refuses to simmer.

He averts his gaze from the window and rests his eyes on the newspaper lying on his bed. A teenager died and there's a mass funeral taking place within the community. He wonders how the community would react if he were to die in the next day or two. Would they come and pay their respects? Or would they simply not care? People didn't want his advice – why would it matter if he just faded away?

He tries to put up a brave face and pretend everything is all right. He projects a cold calm image, but he does it protect himself from the world. A coward. A fool. That's who he is, afraid of being exposed. It makes him feel vulnerable, weak and a prime target for haters. If he pretends to be strong he'll be fine. If he pushes people that get too close to him for comfort, he'll be safe. It's all an act, one that he will carry to his grave.

They can't see him for who he really is.

Lost. Alone. Afraid.

Lost because he feels he has no purpose in this life. Everyone around him seems to be living happy successful lives and yet he's pretending to be someone that he's not just to fit in. But it only makes him feel more confused.

He feels alone because he doesn't feel he can relate to anyone. No one likes him, no one loves him. They say they do, but it's all lies to his ears. His father left him at a young age his mother too. His grandfather did not care for him, used him as a pawn in his plans. And his friends? Could he really call them that? They talked to him because they needed him for his skills in battle, not for his lovable personality.

And he feels afraid of being discovered. Everyone sees him as the strong one, the one people can rely on. But he's not. He's the weak one searching desperately for someone to save him, to lead him the way through the dark. But there's no one there to help him. No one is willing to lend him that hand.

He picks himself up from his chair and walks over to his bed. He grabs the newspaper, crunches it into ball and throws it away in the corner then jumps into bed. He buries himself underneath the sheet feeling solace with the darkness they give him. In a few hours he'll fall asleep then wake up again to face reality.

He wishes he could close his eyes and never open them again.

To close his eyes to the faults of society.

To block his ears from hurtful words and malicious gossip.

To die alone peacefully.

Then he'd be free from the chains binding him from the world of the living.

Death would come in time, it always did, but in Kai's case it couldn't come quick enough.

.

Yes, depressing. It's been a depressing week and this story highlights that perfectly. As always, reviews much appreciated.


End file.
